


Don't Try to Stop Us Now

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 9- Alien.Annabeth and Percy on their way to attack the gods on Olympus.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Don't Try to Stop Us Now

The feeling of power was so alien; it felt like I was walking on air, not the ground. I’d never wanted to be a god, I’d expressly denied it, but when we had chosen to attack the gods, we had known we might have to take on their mantle, become them. I hated that idea, but if it were an inevitable part of my choice, I would take it grudgingly.

We marched up the path, minor gods backing away from us. Annabeth had designed this whole place for them. What did she get in return? The gods hadn’t made our life any better at all. 

The gods backing away satisfied me. They wouldn’t fight us; they were struck by awe and terror. As if any of them could beat us anyway. We’d defeated Titans and Giants, while they hadn’t picked up more than a ceremonial blade in millennia. The major gods were more of a concern, but after all, we could not die anymore.

The gods’ hall stood before us. We were ready to go in, but a diminutive figure stopped us, Hestia. She was the goddess I least wanted to talk to individually, but I understood why she had come, or why she had been sent. She was the goddess of the hearth, the home fire that kept Olympus steady.  
“Perseus, Annabeth, we meet again.”  
“I take it you have come to have the same conversation as Hermes before you.”  
“I hoped that my plea would be more successful.”  
“Fire away then.”  
“Do you think you can rule the earth?”  
“We know we can at least try. Did Zeus know before he defeated Kronos?”  
“No, I suppose. However, that is no reason to go through with this. Please Annabeth, Percy, don’t do this,” she begged.  
“Are you going to make any more arguments?” Annabeth asked, “I like you, you’ve always been fair, but none of the others have treated us right, and one goddess does not make up for a pantheon. You may join us or leave, if you wish not to fight us.”  
“I am afraid I must remain, and die with my own home fire.”


End file.
